


Echoes of the Past

by Herakles



Category: Norse Mythology, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Inko, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, F/M, Good Parent Midoriya Hisashi, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, U.A. is a University (My Hero Academia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herakles/pseuds/Herakles
Summary: The world is more than just quirks and heroes. Long before the first quirk there were powered people. Descendants of gods and Valkyries now wander the world.Izuku is the son of descendants of both, and the legacy he carries is far greater than he knows.The world tree longs for Midgard again and the gods do as well.
Relationships: Hagakure Tooru/Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 43
Kudos: 199





	1. Prologue

This story begins in the year 400BCE, far away from the island nation of Japan. On the snow swept peninsula of Scandinavia a frail, hunched over old man stood atop a rocky outcropping looking upon the valley below. With a raven on his shoulder and gripping his staff, the man looked out over the sea with a single blue eye and he spoke. 

“ _ Let this world grow, and let the plains of Midgard breathe life without our echoes.” _

With that the man simply faded away into ravens feathers, never to be seen or heard from again. Ragnarok had begun. The world descended into war; humanity suffered the shaking of the earth, fire belching from the ground in great plumes. When Ragnarok ended, two humans would rebuild the world, and the gods would return. Except for when Odin faded the gods did not return. They were lost to the cosmos while their children and soldiers inhabited the earth. The world tree  _ Yggdrasil _ withered and the connection between realms was lost. Midgard had separated from the rest of the planets. Valkyries and children of gods walked the plains, lost without their patrons.

Over 1800 years would pass before that would change. The world would see rise to wars, famine, and great leaps in technology. The Valkyries would marry and have children, which gave rise to a race of people far stronger than normal. The sons and daughters of gods would possess mere shadows of their parents' powers. Somewhere along the way, things would mutate and quirks would be born. The Valkyries were not the strongest or the fastest anymore. The children of gods were not feared or worshiped as they once were. Then with a flash, the past was erased, the legends of old were but mere folk stories or oral tales passed down through families. 

In the year 2134 a little boy was born. This child was the son of a Valkyrie descendant and the descendant of Odin. Near Inko nor Hisashi knew of the others' past before they dated. While Inko was unusually strong and had a small telekinesis quirk, Hisashi was smarter and more analytical. When their past came to light, both feared for their son. So, in the dead of night, they fled to a new land. The island nation of Japan welcomed the now named Inko and Hisashi Midoriya with open arms. They named the child Izuku and had taken to only speaking Japanese so that the boy would never know anything else. 

The next three years showed joy for the happy family. Hisashi worked at a hero agency doing analysis on cases. Inko became a stay at home mom until Izuku was older, and she took to martial arts to fill the void of not working. She rose through the ranks of quirkless combat and was quickly named Tiger Mother of Musutafu. Izuku and Hisashi were her number one fans. When Izuku was four they learned he didn’t have a quirk. It broke his heart to not have one. When he asked his parents through tear filled eyes if he could be a hero they told him he could if he trained. The next day while Inko was destroying a heavy bag, Izuku was watching and punching and kicking along. Hisashi laughed at his son’s attempts to punch the bag only to clutch his hand in pain. 

When Izuku was five, his whole life changed. Children are curious by nature and Izuku was no different, so one day he decided to explore and see what was in his parents’ closet. Eventually, he found an old moving box with words written on the side in a foreign language. As he opened the box he laid eyes on different things. An old sword was the centerpiece; wrapped in a soft red cloth with an interesting design. To the left were several books with the same weird alphabet. To the right was a weird leather band with metal runes stamped into it. Izuku decided to look at the sword because it looked cool. The moment his hand touched the sword he screamed in pain and collapsed.

Inko and Hisashi were downstairs discussing plans for the next week when they heard Izuku scream in pain and heard a thump. Rushing up the stairs they found their son passed out in their bedroom and Inko’s family heirloom in his grip. Their faces drained of blood, fearing the worst, they rushed their son to the hero agency medical wing hoping to keep this a secret. The moment that they took off Izuku’s shirt everyone froze. Across his upper arms, chest and his entire back was a tattoo. To the medical professionals, they assumed it was quirk related. To Inko and Hisaishi they knew the better. To see the words passed down through their family marked into their son’s flesh. 

The Valknut sat atop his heart. The Helm of Awe sat on his left shoulder and nordic words wrapped around his right bicep. The names of the tribes left behind littered his left bicep. Ouroboros, the snake eating its own tail, trailed over his right pec. When they revealed his back it took everything in Inko not to cry. The world tree  _ Yggdrasil _ greeted her. She remembers the stories and pictures her mother showed her. Woven into the leaves were the names of the gods lost in Ragnarok. Thor, Loki, Freya, Tyr, and Heimdall. Inko touched each name as tears flowed softly. The branches reached for blank orbs, and at the base laid Midgard. Wolves laid resting at the base of the tree while two ravens adorned the top. As her son laid there unconscious, she turned to Hisashi and said two words.

“It’s time.”

Hisashi knew what his wife meant when she said it. After making sure his son was physically fine and wasn't injured from the markings they took the car home. As Inko watched over Izuku, Hisashi gathered up all of their combined family heirlooms. Running his hands over the nordic texts and looking at the runes that now marked his son’s body. He was brought back to the reason he and Inko had fled in the first place. 

" _ A descendant of Odin and a descendant of the first Valkyrie would give birth to a child that would bring Midgard back to the World Tree." _

The words that every child of the descendants had come to learn. The words that haunted him and his wife. 

* * *

While Izuku's parents dealt with the outside world. Izuku found himself standing atop a snow covered mountain. Standing before him stood an old man, wearing grey robes and holding onto a cane. Izuku felt eerily calm about it all, like he was meant to be here. As he looked at the man's back, two ravens landed on the man's shoulders. He turned and looked right at Izuku, a single blue eye piercing Izuku's green ones. 

"Come child, let us sit and talk before your return to your home."


	2. Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku meets Odin and has multiple conversations

As Izuku sat down next to the old man, he gazed out at the valley and ocean inlet below. He wondered who the man was before he heard the old man speak.

“Long ago, I stood here on this very outcrop and removed myself from this realm. I did not realize the implications of my doing so.”

“Why not, and what is your name?”

“I have been called many names, All-father, the Wanderer, Knowledge Seeker, but the name you, young man, can call me, is Odin. As for why I didn’t realize, it is because I simply didn’t see far enough to.”

“Ah, if you don’t mind me asking Odin-san, why am I here?”

“Well, young man, to answer that would be wasteful, instead I offer this, when you awake, seek the answers from those you know. Over time you will grow and learn that what marks you are the keys to your dreams.”

“Okay….”

“Now, you will awake in your bed at home, remember this,  _ Speak our name and we will come to claim _ .”

Izuku felt the world slip, and as the sky faded to black he felt himself rise. As Izuku opened his eyes he saw sunlight lighting up his mother's face as she held his hand. Her eyes were closed and she was humming a song. For some reason Izuku recognized it, the wordless lyrics echoed through his mind, and he felt lighter. He smiled and returned her grip. He watched her stop humming and look at him.

“You are awake my little warrior.”

“Yes Kaa-san, what happened?”

“You fell unconscious after you held the sword, my Musuko, and you changed slightly.”

“What do you mean Kaasan?”

“Look down Izuku.”

Izuku looked down and saw the marks on his body, for some reason he didn’t freak out. He understood them, each one had their place on his body. He didn’t know why they had a place but he knew they belonged.

“Kaasan why is  Jörmungandr  on my body?”

“Honey how do you know about that?”

“While I was asleep, I met a man who told me I would know what the marks would mean.”

“Musuko, what do you mean? Describe the man honey.”

“He was old, he had a long white beard. He only had one eye and he said I could call him Odin.”

Inko eyes went wide, the All Father from her family histories had spoken to her son. She didn't know what to do, so she decided to be honest.

“My little warrior, your father and I have so much to tell you. How about this, you lay here and rest till supper time. After we eat we will tell you everything as long as you do the same for us. Got it?”

“Okay Kaasan, can I write about it? I want to take notes.”

“You can Musuko, you can.”

While Izuku laid back down and rested, Inko left the room trying not to let the panic show in her eyes. Quickly making her way to Hisashi’s office, she saw her husband making detailed notes to show their son. She smiled, only Hisashi would know that Izuku would want to have notes on their past and prepare them ahead of time. Knocking on the door, her husband looked up with his glasses perched on the end of his nose.

“Yes Kanai, is our boy awake?”

“He is, but there's been a development.”

“Oh?”

“When he came to, he knew the name of the ouroboros on his chest, and he didn’t freak out about it. But that's not the most worrying thing.”

“I see... What is the most worrying thing?”

“He says while he was unconscious he was visited by Odin.”

At that Hisashi dropped the pen in his hand and rapidly began digging through his notes. He started muttering as he searched. Inko watched on as her husband searched for whatever piece of information he was looking for, a small smile playing on her face. 

“Ah here it is. The tale of Ragnarok. I knew I recognized the names on his back. They all disappeared when the last Ragnarok happened.”

“Wait, so you're saying our son is connected to it somehow?” 

“Yep, Kanai I think our son is destined for greatness.”

“Well, he’s six so maybe greatness can wait till he is eighteen.”

“Don’t be like that Kanai, look on the bright side, now you can train him with a sword sooner.”

“He is going to need it, mother had already been training me by his age for two years.” 

As Inko walked to the kitchen to get supper started, she quickly scrolled through her phone to a friend she had not talked to in ten years. She hoped he wouldn’t ask questions. Hitting call she waited for the ringing to stop.

“Brynjar, it’s me, Aileen, I need you to send me some weapons no questions asked. A training sword, a spear and a shield.”

* * *

For a six year old, Izuku was taking the news that he was different from everyone else quite well. As soon as Hisashi finished with his and Inko’s pasts, and passed the notes over to his son, Izuku exploded.

“Wait, does this meanthatIamconnectedtogodsand….mumblemumblemubmle.”

Hisashi grinned and turned to Inko.

“Well, no DNA test needed, he is my son.”

“Izuku honey, snap out of it.”

“Ah, sorry Kaasan.”

“It’s okay sweetie. Tell you what little warrior, how about we go get some mochi and then you go to bed. In the morning you start training.”

“YAAAY mochi! Going to get mochi!”

Inko grinned at her six year old running upstairs to get ready to go get mochi. The smile quickly gave way to a frown, he should have been more freaked out by what they told him. She felt guilty that she wished he had freaked out. 

* * *

After getting mochi and returning home, Izuku took a bath with his mother's help. Running his fingers over each tattoo on his body, he muttered the name with his mother helping him. When he saw his back in the mirror for the first time he felt a sense of recognition.

As he laid down to go to sleep, he found himself reciting the names before drifting off.

_ "Heimdall, Freya, Tyr, Loki, and Thor...Heimdall, Freya, Tyr, Loki, and Thor."  _

* * *

Right after sleep took him, a raven landed outside his window. 

* * *

Adrift, Izuku woke again in a massive open library. The shelves stretched endlessly in all directions until a white fog obscured them. There were chairs and couches with plush pillows and blankets scattered around. Numerous tables with piles of books were in sight and standing at the center was a tall man holding a book in one hand. 

“Excuse me,” Izuku spoke to get the man's attention.

As the man turned Izuku took him in. With golden teeth and almost white hair he stood towering over Izuku. A massive right arm shut the book with impossible gentleness. As the golden irises pierced verdant ones the man spoke.

“I say boy, you're the first visitor I have had in over millenium and a half. How did you get here?”

“Um, I was just in bed reciting the names on my back.”

“Most interesting! Was one of those names Heimdall?”

“Yes.”

“Well then, that explains it, sit down Midoriya Izuku, and let us discuss why you are here.”

“How did you know my name?”

“I see all, and know all. If I am right, then you were sent to me first for the wisdom to understand why.” 

“Okay.”

“Now let us begin.”

Izuku told Heimdall all the names on his back, and Heimdall told him about their abilities. When Izuku asked what his was, Heimdall's eyes flashed gold. With that Izuku instantly learned about Heimdall and his abilities and how with training Izuku could use them. The other thing he learned was Heimdalls abilities would help Izuku be able to remain calm under pressure. When Izuku mentioned that that ability to remain calm would be useful in heroics, Heimdall grinned. 

“So you want to be a hero, young man?”

“Yes more than anything, but I um….” Izuku sputtered off and gripped his All Might shirt.

“What was that? I didn’t hear you.”

“I’m quirkless, I don’t have a power.”

Heimdall scoffed, and stood up straight making sure to catch Izuku’s attention before he spoke.

“Midoriya, do you realize you have the names of five gods on your back? I just told you that I can grant you my abilities with the proper training. You will have the powers of the gods at your side, I believe you are  _ more  _ than well equipped to handle being a hero.” 

With that Izuku broke down and cried, hugging the giant man in front of him. Awkwardly Heimdall patted Izuku’s back softly. As Izuku’s crying slowed down to sniffles and hiccups, Heimdall sat Izuku down on one of the nearest couches.

“Now, part of my training is reading and since you’re young we are going to start with something simple. By the time you wake, I’m going to have given you a crash course in modern game theory by Neumann.”

“Really?” Izuku asked with confusion

“Nah, just kidding. Here’s an old children's book to help you with Norse.”

As Izuku sat down and began to read, he realized it wasn’t hard to understand as it should have been. He felt that maybe the influence of Heimdall was also affecting his ability to read another language. 

* * *

When Izuku woke in the morning, he felt refreshed, even though he had spent the entire night in a library. Hopping out of bed he walked slowly downstairs to see if breakfast was ready and to tell his parents about his night. Hopping off the last step, Izuku saw his dad cooking breakfast and his mom nursing a cup of coffee. 

“Kaasan, Dad, guess what?”

“Good morning little warrior, how was your sleep?”

“Great! I met Heimdall!”

**THUD**

“Ah, dad!”

“Hisashi!”

After waking up his father, Izuku explained that when he went to sleep, he woke up in a massive library and that Heimdall had explained everything to him. As Izuku talked, Hisashi took notes both for himself and for Izuku’s sake. When he told them that he was going to be visited by the other gods, Hisashi almost passed out again. After breakfast was over, Inko sent her son upstairs to change his clothes. After coming back downstairs she told him that today’s lesson would learn how to fall and how to punch.

* * *

  
  


For the next four years, Izuku worked out with his mother and spent his nights in his dreams, learning from Heimdall. Every night, Izuku would ask Heimdall when he would meet the other gods, only to be told each night it would happen eventually. 

Everything changed the day Izuku’s class took a trip to the Fugaku Wind Cave.


	3. Fenrir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolfs, thunder, and training

Fugaku Wind Cave was a cooled lava tube at the base of Mt. Fuji, a piece of Japanese history from the ancient times. It was also where Izuku found himself bored with the tour guide currently leading, and the man's minor voice enhancement quirk didn’t hold his attention like it once would have. 

Slipping away from the tour was easy, and finding a quiet spot to mediate and allow Heimdall's powers to flow through him was even more so. As Izuku opened his eyes revealing golden sclerae and green irises, he began to wander the small section of the park that was forested. Being in the  Aokigahara forest would have made some people uneasy, however Izuku was calm and relaxed as he followed the golden thread before him .  Heimdall had told him that the visit to the forest surrounding the wind cave was of grave importance.

As Izuku walked, he pulled the custom made dirk from his boots that his mother had given him. Slowing his steps he used the techniques a friend of his father had taught him, Izuku walked stealthily along the golden thread as it got bigger and bigger. Eventually he reached a clearing, and what he saw made him pause. Laying on its side was a wolf, a solid black wolf with eyes that seemed to hold a swirling storm. Coiled around its legs was a thick braided rope binding it. Izuku looked into the eyes of the wolf and felt a voice ring through his mind saying two words, “ _ Save him” _ . 

Slowly Izuku crept forward keeping low and making sure never to stop looking the wolf in the eye. As he brandished his dirk, he heard a low threatening growl come from the wolf. 

" _ Shhhhh it's okay. I'm not here to hurt you, I'm just going to cut this rope off of you,"  _ Izuku whispered in a calming tone to the wolf. Holding still he waited until the wolf seemed to calm down before he moved towards the ropes. Quickly, he began sawing through the almost wrist thick rope. 

With a final pass the rope loosened and fell to the ground. Backing quickly away, Izuku kept the knife low and at the ready in case the wolf attacked. Izuku watched as the wolf slowly pushed itself to its full height. Izuku at ten was taller than most his age, standing at five foot even. The black wolf's shoulders rose to his chest height. It easily out weighed him and if it chose to attack Izuku doubted he would survive. 

Golden scleras with green irises stared into swirling grey storm eyes. Each unwavering, waiting for the other to attack. Eventually the wolf bowed its head to Izuku before turning and walking into the forest. Izuku watched as the wolf got smaller and smaller before Izuku turned and headed back to the parking lot where the school bus waited. As he walked, Izuku felt Heimdall’s abilities fade right as he stepped onto the beaten path.

* * *

As Izuku laid down for the night, he thought back to the wolf in the forest. When he had gotten home he found that no such species of wolf existed in Japan. In fact the only two species of wolves native toJapan were believed to be extinct. As he poured over his notes laying down, he came across the drawing of Fenrir. It matched the wolf in the forest down to the eyes, it could only mean one thing. He had saved one of Loki’s children. 

* * *

Closing his eyes he expected to find himself in Heimdalls library. He wanted to continue poring over the books anyway. Instead he found himself standing in a forest of oak trees. Izuku could hear thunder rumbling in the distance, lighting stretching through the cloudless sky above. He tried to focus and allow Heimdalls power flow through him but found he couldn’t access it. Izuku walked slowly searching for any sort of clue as to what or who brought him here. Walking through the forest, he eventually spotted something sitting on a tree stump. A ornate metal hammer with nordic runes sat alone in the middle of a clearing. 

Izuku walked closer before seeing a ten foot tall man, red hair and long red beard sitting cross on a fallen log. The man was currently drinking from a massive horn, some of the liquid spilling past his mouth into his beard. His brain instantly supplied the man's name the moment he saw him. Without thinking Izuku spoke the man’s name. “Thor.” The man spun around and made eye contact with Izuku.

“You there, have you come to steal my hammer? All the other giants do, it’s not funny you know, I don’t like having to go search for my hammer all the time,” Thor spoke with a hint of sadness in his eyes. 

Izuku stared at the man before speaking. “I didn’t come to steal your hammer Thor, I was trying to go to Heimdall’s library and ended up here. Why am I here?” Izuku asked, genuinely confused.

“HAHAHA,” Thor laughed, clutching his belly before coughing. “If you hang out with that old book keeper then I bet you’re scrawny. Get some meat on those bones, eat some elk, or try some of this mead,” said Thor, holding the giant horn towards Izukus.

“No thanks, I’m good. But thanks for the offer,” Izuku replied, waving him off. 

“Ah, how about this kid, I’ll throw my hammer and you go get it,” Thor said walking over and picking up his hammer

“I’m sorry what?” Izuku replied.

“It’s simple, I’m going to throw this somewhere in that direction,” Thor answered before rearing back and throwing his hammer to Izuku’s left. “Now go get it, it's only roughly ten thousand yards away. Shouldn’t take you too long.” 

As Thor stood there with his hands on his hips, Izuku took off in the direction it was thrown. At first he jogged,however, finding the ground was very rough he slowed his pace as he went on a search for Thor's hammer. Eventually Izuku came to an almost vertical cliff face, and he began to climb. Izuku quickly realized that his physical fitness wasn’t as good as he thought as he climbed the cliff. 

Exhausted and thirsty, Izuku eventually arrived at the hammer, only to find Thor standing next to the hammer. Izuku sighed. ‘ _ Figures, _ ’ he thought before stepping into Thor's view.

“Oh, well you made it, good let's do it again,” Thor said before picking up the hammer and throwing it again.

So off Izuku went looking for Thor’s hammer.

Again.

* * *

Waking up, Izuku felt more exhausted than when he went to bed. Thor had him running all over the forest valley chasing his hammer like a dog. Izuku honestly hoped that he would get Heimdall’s library that night so that he could get some proper rest. 

Over the years Izuku had found that part of being able to access the realms that Heimdall was on meant that he didn’t need as much sleep to recharge. He also found that anything he read or wrote in the realm stayed in his memory when he awoke. It was part of the reason he could use Heimdall’s abilities. As Izuku laid in bed not wanting to move because of exhaustion, he realized he needed to train his physical body more if he wanted to have a better time in Thor's realm. 

‘ _ Thor did tell me I needed to put meat on my bones, _ ’ Izuku thought as he swung his legs out of bed and began to stretch. After finishing his morning routine he headed downstairs to tell his mom and dad the news. Their reactions were about typical, his mom crushed the coffee cup in her hand and his dad fainted. After waking up Hisashi who instantly ran upstairs to grab a recorder and papers, Izuku told them about his night running around the forest looking for Thor's hammer. Hisashi had him pull up his shirt to see if anything had changed on his body. What they saw made Inko worried and Hisashi fell into a mumble storm.

When Izuku first unlocked Heimdall’s abilities, they noticed that the section of leaves around his name took on an almost golden glow to them. Even when he wasn’t actively using the abilities, when they had pulled up his shirt the golden leaves were still there. When they looked at Thor’s name however, blue jagged lines with no real pattern spiraled out from his name. They were faint and light, as if the flow from the deep blue letters was weak. 

Izuku sat there listening to his father mutter about the different meanings of the deep blue lines, from the ability to control the weather, to being able to fly, to summoning lighting from his hands. Izuku’s mind was rapidly falling down the same rabbit hole that his dad was currently in. Inko watched as both son and father began pacing back and forth, muttering the same thing at a very rapid pace. Inko couldn’t keep herself from laughing at the sight, causing boy and man to stop and look at her sheepishly rubbing the backs of their individual heads, sending her into a roaring laughter. 

After that morning, Izuku's workout regimen increased once again. At ten years old, he was put on a stamina workout from hell and his coach was his mother. The next three years would show vastly improved performance with Izuku shooting up in both muscle and height by the time he was thirteen. He found that four nights a week he would be forced to run through Thor's forest sometimes chasing the hammer or other times dodging traps and pitfalls. The blue lightning-like lines darkened each day until he was thirteen when he finally felt the full might of Thor's abilities for the first time….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on the Hoard Server
> 
> https://discord.gg/FC4jjPe


	4. Yggdrasil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku goes hunting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay writers block can be a pain, next will be Ronin so sit tight

At thirteen Izuku was not a small child, already towering at five foot eight inches in height, he was also building a solid muscle mass. It had several side effects, the first was that Kacchan had stopped being an outright dick to him, preferring to leave him alone. Izuku was okay with that, the other side effect was for some reason all of the girls in his class had taken to being overly nice to him. It was weird for him to suddenly receive affection from the opposite sex. The girls also found it cute that the tall, extremely fit boy could be reduced to a blushing mess by just flirting with him. It turned into a game for the girls, to see who would get the best strawberry impression from the boy.

Friday had been mostly normal for Izuku, except for when Katagime-san had rubbed her butt against his forearm during class causing his face to burn like the sun. When the bell finally rang, Izuku rushed out the door allowing Heimdall’s power to flow. He had found that he didn’t have to focus as much as he got older. Conditioning his body had also strengthened his mind, allowing him to slip into the different abilities without issue. Not that Thor's power had shown up, all he had found that when he focused on it was the sound of echoing thunder in his head and the feeling of static buzzing beneath his skin. It was frustrating to no end, not being able to summon Thor's abilities to him, whatever they may be.

Using Heimdall's power, Izuku found the fastest path out of the building. He loved the ease at which the abilities gave him both the ability to see a golden thread that usually showed a path that he was meant to follow. He used it to find hero fights, to get home safe and for various other things, like finding the best katsudon place in Musutafu. Izuku had come to trust the golden thread, it had taken him where he was always needed or wanted. Today he was hunting for relics.

* * *

Relics from days old still existed in the world, even though Midgard had been severed from the world tree, there had been a noticeable uptick in relics from ages past. Izuku had heard his dad talking about the appearance of the relics had only begun after Izuku had been marked. During one of his long mumbling sessions that only Izuku seemed able to understand, Hisashi had theorized that with the limited connection to the world tree, Izuku had somehow momentarily caused a worldwide event that awakened the relics and caused them to be found. The four biggest locations for the relics were Norway which made sense given that is still home to the biggest population of Enhanced. Second was surprisingly Japan, Hisashi attributed that to being Izuku’s fault. Third was in Newfoundland where the earliest expansion of Enhanced lived after exploring the high seas. The final location was located in Scotland and it had the third highest number of relics appearing right behind Japan.

The Relics did nothing to normal quirked individuals but Hisashi had gotten his hands on a couple of relics that were found in Japan and found that they seem to react to the touch of a person with half Asagadian heritage. Izuku’s newest boot knife was one such relic, Hisashi had given it to him wanting to test what would happen if he had held it. The moment Izuku had laid his hand on the seax he was suddenly imbued with the memories of the dagger. Collapsing to his knees under the full weight of feeling the years of battle that the dagger had seen, the lives snuffed out by the metal beneath his hands. The blood spilled from the owners of the dagger had Izuku throwing up bile into the wastebasket and spilling hot tears at the pain and trauma that flooded his mind. Izuku sat there gasping for breath while the experience of fighting with the dagger flowed through his mind, he felt it become lighter and he seemed to find himself unconsciously flicking the dagger around with grace. “ _ Did it always have the deep oak grip, when did the blade become so bright and sharp?” _ ran through his head as he twirls the knife like he was born with it. 

* * *

Since that day Izuku had made it his mission to seek out relics, scouring the stacks in shops, and using his weekends to search the wilds of Japan. As he had gotten older, his style of dress had changed. Gone were the simple shirts and red boots, now he sported fitted shirts with removable armor and leather vambraces under a hoodie. Trousers filled with a bag of rune covered rocks and small notebook and pencils for writing down the things he saw or found were more prevalent these days. His seax stuck in the roughed up combat boots, his horn triskelion necklace bouncing against the simple leather necklace with runic markings adorned his neck. Izuku adjusted his belt and pulled his leather satchel back to the original position as he ran. Bounding into the alley following the golden thread he quickly realized he needed to go up. He smirked as he adjusted the strap on the satchel turning it into a sling bag. 

Vaulting up fire escapes and ledges to the roof wasn’t that hard, Izuku had been doing it since he was eleven still he felt the strain on his muscles as he clambered up over the ledge. Free running was one of the few skills that Heimdalls power didn’t elevate which meant it was all his own ability. Izuku loved the joy of running across the rooftops, the wind tugging at his hoodie, the thudding of his feet as he launched himself over gaps. The feeling of rough brick under his calloused hands as he vaulted low walls and pushed off chimneys.The feeling of the strap of his knife rubbing against his calf as he ran. 

Eventually, the rooftops stopped and revealed a forest park, the golden thread pointing straight into the thickest parts of the park where a massive pile of rocks was, meaning Izuku was going to have to go spelunking later. Marking the location on his paper, Izuku pulled out his phone and called his father. 

“Pa, bring the gear, the relic’s location requires better tools.” 

After relaying the information of the park to his dad, Izuku jumped down the fire escape in the alley and began making his way to the park entrance. Today he was finding something related to Thor, he could feel it in his bones.

* * *

Spelunking was something that Hisashi Midoriya was used to. Even though he worked as an analyst in a hero agency, it was not uncommon for him to be called away to dig sites around Japan proper to evaluate and assess potential relics. He had written more than one paper on the enhanced genealogy and had several academic papers on relics, genetics and the evolution of an enhanced individual with a quirk. He had used his wife and himself as an example for the last paper. Fire breath was his quirk, but his mind was enhanced by the blood relations to Odin. His wife’s quirk was minor telekinesis but combined with the blood of valkyries it made her extremely proficient with knives and small weapons. The Tiger Mom of Musutafu was not someone to be trifled with and honestly, Hisashi had found it extremely hot watching her kick someone’s ass. As a result both Hisashi and Inko were well known in the world of both martial arts and the historian society. 

So when Izuku called him and told him that a potential relic was in a park, the first call he placed was to his boss Death Arms for the weekend off. The second call was to the Historian and Archeology Department at Musutafu College, telling the field research director to send a small team to cordon off the park. Even though the relic was going back home with them, they still need to record the findings and the items that were with the relic whatever it may be.

* * *

Arriving at the park Hisashi was treated to the sight of his son with his gear from his bag ready to go spelunking, the chalk markers slotted into the leather vambraces and the head torch already adorned. Izuku had even marked the entrance to the potential underground labyrinth that laid before them. Hisashi set to work pulling the necessary tools from the trunk of his car. He set up the boundary and took pictures of the surrounding ground before getting a dirt sample. Handing over a shoulder mounted camera and a power pack to Izuku he adjusted the straps on his rig before turning to the cave entrance. Leaving a note for the research team Izuku and Hisashi squeezed into the mouth of the cave and began following the path.

Izuku could never get over the feeling of the spelunking, the stale air. the tight passageways, the way that sound was both silent and amplified and the feeling of the twisting paths as they delved further into the earth touching rocks and loose dirt that hadn't been felt in years. Eventually the rocks smoothed out and the path flattened into an almost even floor. It could only mean one thing: they had found a Hoard Mound. 

Izuku was excited, his dad had told him and showed him pictures of hoard mounds, the viking hoards had inspired the enhanced to do the same but spread far and wide across the globe. For one to be found in Japan would be a massive discovery and would give credence to Hisashi’s paper on the Volga Trade River theory he had. As he and his father documented the smooth texture of the stone forming into a corridor he could feel the pulsing and buzzing of Thor's power in his veins. 

Arriving at a split Izuku felt a notion pulling him to go right brush across his brain sending a shiver down his spine. Marking the exit with the calk he pushed onward to the threshold of an opening.

Standing in the doorway, Izuku was stunned, the room held vast mounds of gold and silver. Heaps of cups and vases were piled amongst the chunks of coins. Hisashi started laughing while filming the room, the amount of antiques and history would pave the way for yet another academic paper. In the center of the room was an old, dusty, leather tome and an almost tar black belt with long rotted leather fringe hanging down. Looking at the belt Izuku felt the buzzing growing stronger the longer he stared. He knew that the belt was the relic. The rest of the items held no meaning for him more than the leather belt. Careful Izuku pulled on a pair of gloves before picking up the relic, he didn't want to find out what happened when he touched it with bare hands in a small enclosed room. After letting Hisashi take hundreds of pictures they began the trek back out of the cave. 

When Izuku exited the cave the tension from the research team was palpable. The moment his face broke into a wide grin the scientist and ground crew let out a cacophony of joy. Soon after handing over the video and the camera card, they set up an area for film Izuku laying his hands on the belt for the first time. Standing as far away from the mound in the center of the field as he could, Izuku slowly removed one glove before gripping the edge of the belt. As his hand felt the rough aged leather the buzzing beneath his skin grew louder and louder before he fell to his knees. Izuku screamed into the sky with clenched fist and taunt arms. The memories of storms and lighting ran through his mind as he gasped for air. 

The research team monitored Izukus vitals and recorded the moment waiting for Hisashi to let the medic team go in. They noticed blue sparks jumping off Izuku's body but failed to see the darkened clouds swirling overhead. Hisashi watched his son collapse on the field as the ground was slammed with a multitude of bolts. The thunder echoing through the park as the field blackened and burned as the roaring wind picked up. 

Izuku couldn't think, he couldn't mutter a word as his mind was assaulted with the storm, every bolt of lightning ever seen, every roar of thunder ever heard slammed his mind as he laid in that field. And as quickly as it began, it left and he heard silence; he felt the calm in the center of it all. The buzzing was gone but he could feel the burning bright smiles of Thor and Heimdall gazing at his form. 

He had weathered the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me in the Hoard 
> 
> https://discord.gg/9dMSQNH


	5. Fólkvangr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The effects of summoning a storm make themselves know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, but I'm back expect Ronin to update next

Izuku didn't know what he had expected after he had touched the belt. Waking up in the center of a blackened field with wide-eyed scientists and research members staring at him in awe, sure. His father staring with worry pouring off his body was not what he had in mind. Standing up, he felt his muscles ache and burn before the exhaustion of the event slammed into him like a rocket. Listing sideways, he collapsed unconscious gripping the belt with a smile on his face.

‘ _ Oh shit, Inko is going to kill me, _ ’ Hisashi thought as the medical team rushed in to check on his unconscious son. 

* * *

As Izuku’s body was transported to the hospital, his mind drifted. Izuku was used to the feeling of being in two places at once, but waking up in a vast banquet hall to the sound of hands clapping slowly was something entirely new for him. Slowly pushing himself off the ground, Izuku turned towards the sound, spotting a tall figure. Their face had high cheekbones and a sharp nose, a small scar adorned his left eyebrow. Izuku found that he couldn't quite tell if it was a woman or a man that was clapping. 

"Bravo, Izuku, you figured out how to use that moron's power. Do try not to go blasting every villain you come across," the figure said, their voice bouncing off the pillars and walls of the room. 

Izuku felt at ease listening to the person, their voice felt like smooth honey across his skin, and made him comfortable. Standing up, Izuku felt his muscles still ached from how tense he had been.

"I'm sorry, you have me at a disadvantage. You know my name, what is yours?” Izuku asked the obvious god sitting on the throne in front of him. 

"My name is neither important or worth the few moments I have with you. What is important is what comes next," the man said leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. 

"Okay, what comes next?" Izuku asked, his mind starting to connect the dots as to who the man might be. 

"You bear the mark of one, you saved another in the forest. In the future you will find my third,  **DO NOT** let her go," the man spoke, his voice raising with slight anger towards the end of his statement. 

"Ah, you’re Loki," said Izuku, finally connecting the dots as to the man's identity.

"As perceptive as I thought. We don’t have much time, remember my words, mortal,” said Loki as the lights in the hall glowed brighter and brighter till Izuku was left in the white void alone.

* * *

As Izuku slowly opened his eyes, he was treated to the sight of his father trying to hide his massive six foot five body behind a pencil thin IV stand. On his right was his mother, who was only a couple of inches shorter than Hisashi, seemingly towering over the man. ‘ _ Oh fudge sticks, mom’s mad,’ _ Izuku thought as he looked at his mother’s face. 

“ **YOU LET OUR SON TOUCH A MAGIC BELT WITHOUT TESTING IT FIRST?!** ” Inko snarled in a low whisper that made both Izuku and Hisashi shutter in fear. 

‘ _ Oh crap, mom is really mad,’  _ Izuku thought as he watched his dad attempt to appease his wife with a goofy smile and a shoulder shrug. 

“He’s thirteen, I thought he could handle it,” Hisashi replied.

Fortunately before Inko could take the IV stand and shove it somewhere the sun didn’t shine, the doctor chose that moment to make himself known.

“Ah, welcome back, young man, glad to see you are awake,” came the voice from the door, causing Inko to wheel around and see that Izuku was in fact awake. Suddenly, she went from angry mother bear to happy as she pulled her son into a bone crushing hug. Hisashi thought about joining too before he realized that might get him punched by his wife. 

“Oh Izuku, don’t do that to me again. I swear, you and your father are too damn reckless when it comes to those things, you know that was foolish,” Inko spoke as she crushed her son in a hug. 

“As much as I hate to break up this lovely reunion your son has been unconscious for three days-” 

“THREE DAYS, OH GOD!” Izuku yelled, interrupting the doctor as he spoke. 

“Yes, three days and in that time your body has gone through what most here consider a medical mystery,” the doctor said while writing down Izuku’s vitals and gesturing to Izuku’s body as he talked.

“What do you mean, Doctor?” Izuku asked the man as he patted his chest and felt hard muscle. 

“Well, to start with, your height when you came in was recorded at five foot eight inches. Your new height is currently six foot dead even. On top of your new height, you have increased in both muscularity and bone density. The closest thing we can compare it to is Death Arms’ physicality. Now that you're awake we can run you through a physical and then put you through a battery of tests after you're medically cleared to go through them,” the doctor explained to the family. 

“Wait, how is this possible, thatmeansthebeltwasThor’sbecausetheonlybeltthat...muttermutter...” Izuku started before delving into a mutter fit and it was only his mother giggling at his antics that stopped him. 

“I swear, you are too much like your father,” Inko said as he brushed the hair out of Izuku’s eyes. 

“Alright well then, let's get started with this test!” Izuku exclaimed excited to record the effects that the belt had on him. 

“Now, hold on, you need your rest son or else I think your mom would kill us,” Hisashi suddenly chimed in behind Inko.

“Ugh, fine I’ll sleep!” Izuku exclaimed before throwing himself back against the bed. 

After the doctor bid his goodbye, Izuku settled down to rest for the coming days ahead. His mom was decidedly not leaving, but Hisashi had to go home to take care of things. 

The next week would show the after effects of the park incident. The first two tests they gave Izuku were stamina and strength tests. Quickly, they realized that his stamina was equal to, if not better than, an ultramarathon runner. Izuku was able to run a distance of over fifty miles on top of having a top speed of twenty-seven miles an hour. The strength test was just as extremely interesting, Izuku and Hisashi had both recorded his workout routine before noting that his max press was only 140 pounds but after the park incident, Izuku’s max at thirteen was just over 380 pounds. He could easily carry 300 pounds without stressing his body, a feat which made Inko happy that her son could be her new workout buddy. After those began another series of tests, lung capacity, blood draws, and neurological exams. For a solid week, they ran every test they could think of and determined that his body had gone through a form of latent evolution. Eventually, he was sent home, and there Izuku and Hisashi started studying the belt.

“What do you mean the relic is no longer a relic?” Izuku asked his dad as he informed him about the belt.

“I think when you touched the belt that you absorbed, let’s call it mana, from the belt. The Seax was a minor relic, something a warrior carried. I think the belt was the actual  Megingjörð, a relic that belonged to a god. If Thor's belt was here on Midgard then who's to say Mjölnir and Járngreipr aren’t here?” Hisashi explained as they looked at the faded leather belt laying on the table in front of them. 

“Dad I don’t think Mjölnir is here on earth, the times I’ve talked to Thor he has had his hammer in his hands so they might be lost along with him,” Izuku explained as they looked over their notes.

“We still need to figure out why the world tree changed,” exclaimed Inko as she stepped into Hisashi’s office with some food for the two nerds. 

Izuku sighed, one of the things that had sent both Hisashi and the doctors into a joint mutter spree was the fact that the world tree on Izuku's back had gone through a change when he summoned the storm for the first time. The leaves around Heimdall’s name had gone golden, whereas the leaves around Thor’s had gone almost electric blue in a spiral pattern blooming out from the name. He had a theory that was just a physical representation of the abilities he could use. 

“We need more information and, unfortunately, I don’t think we are going to get it here,” Hisashi said as he poked at the bowl of udon noodles, a little bit of trepidation on his face as he spoke. 

“Wait, dad, you don’t mean what I think you mean?” Izuku asked, eyes slowly widening with realization.

“Hisashi we swore we never would go back unless absolutely necessary,” Inko spoke as she also realized where her husband was saying.

“ _ We _ aren’t going back, Izuku and I are going,” Hisashi explained to Inko. Turning to the desk drawer, he pulled out two passports and a small leather-bound journal. 

“Pack a bag Izuku, we’re going to Norway.” 


	6. Aesir, Jötnar, and Vanir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norway home of the Enhanced and the birthplace of Izuku's Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a Norse Mythos Update a week late

Sweeping snow covered peaks rose above the tall pine trees lining the road. The air smelled different, the snow laden woods mixed with the harsh northern sea wind left Izuku stunned at the vast difference Reine, Norway was to Musutafu, Japan. It was here that the oldest Enhanced community was founded, it was the birthplace of his mother and the town where Odin ended the Ragnarok cycle. It was here where Izuku was going to find answers about what he was, it was here where Izuku would spend the next year learning what he was meant to be, and his destiny. 

Getting out of the rental, Izuku stretched as he took in the view of the town. The smell of the sea salt air was the only thing that was familiar, the cutting bite of the cold northern air wasn’t. The town was obviously big into fishing with the amount of ships in the harbor. Izuku also noticed that most of the building’s were a mix of both modern and traditional Nordic houses. The people were different as well, Izuku was used to seeing people of all shapes and sizes, but to see a 6 meter tall woman walking down the road holding an honest to god moose body on her shoulder was interesting. Izuku couldn’t help but watch as she lumbered down the road, eventually his father smacked him to break his attention and motioned towards the building behind them. Walking through the doors Izuku was greeted to a wonderful smell of fresh baked bread. His eyes however were drawn to the people gathered around the hearth chatting away in the native tongue. Standing there Izuku didn’t move till his father called out towards them drawing their eye. 

“Excuse me elders, my name is Hisashi Midoriya, I was born Sigir Larsen. My wife is Inko Midoriya but she was born Sigrdrifa Hansen. I have traveled from Japan seeking an audience for my son Izuku Midoriya who bares the world tree on his back.” Hisashi said, unease and nervousness in his voice. 

As Hisashi's speech came to a close and the mention of Yggdrasil seemed to take hold, Izuku watched various emotions cross the elders face. Grief, rage, excitement and fear all gave way to interest. Two of the elders turned and whispered something in the ears of the people closest to them, before those two people rushed to opposing doors, headed somewhere else. Izuku felt unease take hold before the elders gestured for them to sit down. Izuku took a seat on one of the benches and watched as people began to filter in as word of his father's claim spread through the village. More and more people showed up till the hall was packed and was standing room only as all eyes were on Izuku. The tension was palpable as the elders took a seat on the raised platform and the one who had gestured for them to sit stayed standing and began to address them and the room. 

“We gather to hear and judge the claim that this child bears the mark of the world tree, those in this room will bear witness and the testimony of the boy and his father shall be taken into account. Izuku Midoriya if you don’t mind removing your shirt and let us begin with the judgement.” The woman’s voice rang through the hall.

Izuku gulped and felt a bead of sweat on his forehead; standing up he looked at his father who nodded his head and mouthed to trust them. Izuku shook his head and breathed out before gripping the edge of his shirt and tugging it off to expose his upper body for the room to see. Gasps rang throughout the room as his back was exposed. As he turned so that the council could see he noticed that several of the women in the room were blushing at the rippling muscles and the toned definition of his arms. He’s focus was returned to the council as a quick whisper broke out between them. Eventually he felt slender fingers touch his shoulder causing him to jump in surprise. 

“It’s alright young one, let Élea inspect you.” The old woman spoke from the platform. Izuku looked over his shoulder to see a blonde haired girl who looked to be maybe three years older than him. Izuku felt his face flush red as the girl's fingers ran across the different areas of Yggdrasil. As he stood there looking at the crowd, the woman inspected each name and traced the branches and leaves around them. Élea felt the power flowing from the roots of the tree, up through the trunk and towards the names. Her eyes flashed gold and the energy seemed to glow for her; the energy flow was strong for Thor's and Heimdall's but the other names Freya, Tyr and Loki all had a trickle of energy flowing into their leaves.

Izuku sat there trying not to focus on the girl's soft fingers sending tingles down his spine. Eventually she stopped and Izuku was allowed to pull on his shirt, turning around Izuku watched as Élea approached the council before whispering something to the elder who had addressed him. Eventually Élea stepped away from the councilwoman and walked down to stand near Hisashi and Izuku, before their attention was brought back to the dais.

"Élea has confirmed that he is the child of legacy, their words hold truth, let us welcome them in with open arms and know what they wish to achieve while they are here." The woman's short statement sent more hushed whispers through the crowd. 

Izuku took the chance to look around the room and see that many of the people had mixed feelings about him, here he was a foreigner to their way of life yet he was the one who would fulfill the destiny of reuniting Midgard with the world tree. Eventually the crowd broke and left Élea and the elders alone with Izuku and his father. Standing up, Izuku adjusted his shirt before Élea spoke to him, her voice was barely above a whisper but Izuku could hear the words clearly. 

“Rest warrior for tomorrow before the sun crests the mountain you will begin your training.”

* * *

When Élea said training, Izuku never imagined he would be meditating. She had told him to focus on the beginning to try see where their future began as an enhanced individual on Midgard. So Izuku sat on the rock break jutting out into the sea, a shiver went down his spine as the warmth of the sun finally hit his shoulders. The sea breeze and the smell of morning fog caused him to sink deeper into the mediation before he felt it. A door had opened and through it he walked, suddenly he was standing on an outcrop overlooking a valley, the sea just beyond that. Izuku stood there before a horn sounded through the valley, snapping to the sound he saw Odin and Heimdall standing next to each other.

A crashing sound causes him to look back and see the sea pull back before revealing Jormungandr in his full size, the waves crashing against the beach harder and harder as the snake writhes furiously. Eventually a loud crash is heard as a door carved into the mountain side burst off its hinges and there, flanking Loki, is Freya and Fenrir. Thunder and lightning slam the field causing Izuku to fall back onto his butt as the gods surged forward and began to fight. The sounds of war and the smell of death filled his senses and all Izuku could do was watch. 

Hisashi watched his son from the cabin with the others. He watched Izuku sit cross legged at the edge of the rock break. His son was shirtless and Yggdrasil was on full display in front of everyone. The golden leaves shined around Heimdall's name, the blue spiraling sparks seemed to pulse around Thor's and the ever changing kaleidoscope of colors swirled around the Jotun Loki. Even from a distance the people in the cabin could see it and the muttering of the gathered crowd spoke volumes as to how quickly the boy was becoming famous in the town.

Suddenly a thundering boom echoed through the area, the ocean seemed to swell and turn violent, Hisashi made to go rescue his son before Élea stopped him and motioned towards the boy. What he saw shocked him to the core, his son was glowing, golden light poured from his legs, deep blue pulsed from his skin and his hair seemed to take on an ethereal form. The lighting increased, the storm grew stronger , the waves pounded the rocks harder and harder and yet Izuku was untouched. The shear power emanating from him almost caused Hisashi to fall over.

“What is happening?” Hisashi asked, fear and awe gave way to fatherly concern for his son. 

“He is there the day the world was bathed in blood and fire, he is witnessing the beginning of the end and the start of our story. He is the only one who can withstand the power of the gods while they wage war. The day the world shook and the earth broke, where waves formed mountains and the sky was alight with heavenly fire.” Élea explained to him, her voice turning somber and her eyes looking out at the sea as the storm raged on. 

“Where do we go from here?” Hisashi asked her, flinching when a bolt of lightning slammed into the ground behind Izuku. 

“You see the kaleidoscope around Loki’s name?” Élea asked, gesturing to Izuku’s back when Hisashi nodded she continued,”Now I get him to access those abilities, it's time for him to learn to shift.” 

Hisashi just stared at the women like she had grown a second head before a gasp caused him to turn to see his son floating above the rocks as blue sparks arched from his body to the ground. Izuku hung there ten feet off the ground before suddenly glowing bright gold causing Hisashi to cover his eyes before he watched his son collapse to the ground as the thunder and crashing waves stopped.

* * *

Izuku had seen it all, the rise and fall of the gods. He had watched Freyr battle Surtr before the sun turned black and the earth beneath his feet began to sink into the sea, as he felt himself losing control of his ability to be here he watched as the stars in the sky vanished before fire spewed from the ocean and touched the sky. His eyes closed and now he was back in the same vaulted grand hall where he met Loki. Except there was more than just him there, leaning against one of the columns was Thor and sitting on the steps leading up to the throne was a woman with waist length golden hair. Sitting in her lap was a small orange cat who was playing with a runic rock dangling from the woman's wrist.

“Well done boy you managed to survive Ragnarok, as well as attune yourself with us even more. I can feel my power flowing through your bones.” A voice spoke from the shadows causing Izuku to turn and see Loki standing there holding a brown cat.

“Oooooh I can’t wait till we can talk, you're so cute I could just _eat you up,_ ” The woman spoke to Izuku before setting the cat down and walking towards him, “You are not ready to meet me fully yet, when we do expect a _stimulating_ conversation”. With that the woman faded into mist leaving Izuku alone with Loki and Thor. Izuku turned to speak and found it shocking, he had opened his mouth but the words that came out weren’t english, the moment he spoke the words caused both Thor and Loki eyes widened in shock. 

“Boy where did you learn that?” Thor asked, a tone of surprise laced his words, he had never expected Izuku to start speaking Old Norse. 

Izuku shrugged, unable to form words as the anxiety of potentially never speaking a normal language washed over him; soon he felt the familiar pulling sensation like his body wanted him to wake up. As he felt that tug, Loki's eyes bored into his as he imparted one last sentence to the boy.

"You remember my words boy, do not forget what you promised me."

* * *

When Izuku woke up he found his face heat up with a blush as he found himself staring into the eyes of a beautiful blonde haired woman who had decided to support his head on her lap. Gasping slightly, the girl reached down and pulled out a wet cloth for Izuku’s head. Izuku just laid there looking into her eyes before a cough drew his attention.

“Midoriya, this is Anita, she is one of the village healers. You will be in her care till tomorrow; after that we will be traveling down to Åndalsnes. There you will meet with someone who will help us with shifting.” Élea explained to him as she stood in the doorway. 

“Shifting? Where’s my dad?” Izuku asked Élea, trying not to focus on the two round orbs hanging just above him. “ _Why does she have to be so pretty?_ ” Izuku thought. 

“Your father is currently in our library, and as for shifting, well for that we need a daughter of Loki. She is the best one to explain.” Élea explained, leaving out the fact that word had gotten out in Norway about him after he had summoned the power of the gods; she didn’t want to burden him with the knowledge that he was rapidly becoming a symbol to their people.

As Izuku laid there in the room thinking about what he saw, a single raven outside his window took flight. It flew towards Reinebringen where a lone figure wearing a tattered cloak stood looking down at the town. The man pulled back his hood and revealed blue skin and horns that curled down and stuck out next to his face. The raven landed on his open hand and the man looked into its eyes. 

“So he has been chosen, well why don’t we test him?” The man spoke out loud looking down at the snake that began to climb his leg, a wicked and cruel grin spread across his face as he stared down at Reine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take a ride on the rainbow bridge and come to Epsi Hoard 
> 
> https://discord.gg/9dMSQNH


	7. Sif

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku learns to shift and the villain begins to make some moves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I would like to thank Irmad and Poly for beta 'ing this chapter
> 
> I will be returning to Ronin to finally write the battle trials, well one battle trial in particular.
> 
> Also
> 
> ‘Gods talking’
> 
> "Thoughts"

Dreams were weird for Izuku. Ever since he had discovered his heritage and the destiny that was laid before him, he hadn’t dreamt a normal dream. Tonight was no different as he found himself in a field full of golden wheat endlessly stretching outwards he was left standing turning around and around looking for a sign of anything or anyone else. He could feel eyes on him as he stood there, he knew he was being watched. Then the wheat shifted and a deep rumble shook the very dirt beneath his bare feet. He felt his muscles tense and the familiar buzzing of Thor's powers within his veins. Shifting his feet into a stable stance, he prepared for anything. Then the sky rumbled and the clouds darkened above him, Izuku tensed and shifted his eyes skyward. Eventually the wind picked up and carried grain from the wheat around him into the air, before they were pulled into a vortex a mere thirty feet away. Izuku went to move and found he couldn’t, his feet seemed to be adhered to the dirt and any attempt to lift his legs was met with failure. As Izuku stood there the vortex slowly touched down and seemed to not destroy the field of wheat. Eventually the grains stopped spiraling and parted to reveal a young woman with long golden hair. Izuku felt himself stunned by her beauty, all attempts to run ceased as the woman flashed him a smile that seemed to make the clouds lighten. The woman brought a hand up to her lips and blew him a kiss right as Izuku’s eyes rolled back in his head and he awakened. 

* * *

Somedays Izuku wondered how he got to this point, not standing on the edge of a cliff looking down into a valley, just the point of where his life was. Nonetheless he found himself turning around and looking at Élea and the daughter of Loki he had been introduced to. The woman was older than them both combined but Idriä was no less dangerous, as she had demonstrated by shifting into a wolf right before his very eyes. Izuku’s face blushed as he remembered her having to leave to dress again after that moment. 

Both women had warned Izuku that the first time he shifted, he would experience a new type of pain. They spoke of the feeling of your muscles expanding and compacting and the pains of your bones being forced into their new shapes. Izuku was hesitant at first but one quick mental conversation with Loki had him eased. As a result he found himself where he was, standing five thousand feet above the valley floor.

“Are you sure this is the best idea to start with?” Voice slightly raised to combat the wind, Izuku was seriously wondering why he ever agreed to this. 

‘ _Because_ _you are on the mountain top with two hot women,_ ’ a feminine voice suddenly spoke up from Izuku's mind causing him to spin around and look for someone else there. 

"Who said that?" Izuku asked before turning towards the women, "Did either of you speak just now?" Both girls shook their head before Élea stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. Izuku looked into the girl's eyes that were filled with concern, before he felt his face flush from the contact. 

“It’s okay, Idriä is here to help you and I promise no harm will come to you.” Élea explained using some of her heritage to calm him down. “Do you trust me Midoriya?" Élea asked the young man in front of her, she could see the hesitation in his eyes. She watched his head tilt upward before he spoke. 

"I can feel him telling me to let go, so yes I do Èlea-san." Izuku stood with his back to the edge of the cliff, the valley far below him. He saw her smile before he felt her push him over the edge. For ten seconds he fell, ten agonizing seconds his gut twisted as he accelerated towards the earth. The rushing of the air past his face, the sharp cut of the chill tugged at his skin as the ground got closer. He surrendered to the feeling in the back of his mind as he fell it seemed to slow, until a scream left his mouth, the pain carried through. The feelings of his skin growing feathers, his arms and legs shortening. Forcing his eyes open he was overwhelmed by the sharpness, the sharp definition of the landscape surrounding him. The scream of an eagle pierced the heavens. 

Èlea watched as Izuku fell, she watched as he seemed to hang in the air. A loud scream left his throat as his body began to change. She watched as his legs shortened and grew sharp claws, his pants shredded and threads of fabric started falling off his body. She watched as Izuku’s arms warped and changed as sudden wings formed. A soft gasp from Idriä beside her made her smile as Izuku’s shirt broke and revealed his body. His head morphed and became smaller, as it did the sound of an eagle screaming echoed through the valley, as feathers reflected the sun and gave the man a golden visage. 

He pushed his wings down once, twice, three times. Lift, he was no longer falling he was gliding. His mind was abuzz with thoughts, the feeling of freedom bloomed in his heart. The sky was open and he was so alive. He felt a longing of flight course through his body, his mind finding itself becoming more in tune with the animalistic side of himself. He was a predator and he would find his prey. He flapped his wings and pushed himself high into the sky wanting to see beyond the clouds above, he never wanted to touch the ground again. 

‘ _Focus, do not lose yourself in my power boy_ ’ A voice sharply cut into his mind causing him to falter slightly before regaining his glide. Izuku fought against the calling, his head whipped around and looked back at the cliffside from where he had just jumped from. Spotting the two women standing there, Izuku could make out the soft smiles on Èlea’s and Idriä’s faces. Focusing on them, Izuku began to bank and head their direction, with each beat of his wings he felt himself become more confident with flying. Now if only he could figure out how to shift back, ‘ _Worry not boy just release control and you will return to your human form_ ’. Once again Loki’s voice startled him and almost caused him to lose altitude. Flapping his wings he splayed them backwards as he braced to land on the cliffside. 

For all the grace he had in the air, he did not have it when he tried to land and shift back. Stumbling as a bird and feeling the pain of his bones elongating back into his human body caused him to faceplant and go rolling across the rocky outcropping. As Izuku laid there he suddenly realized a couple things. First he was naked and covered in cuts and bruises, second he was naked in front of two extremely beautiful women, one of which was two years older than him.

‘ _My, my, my so bold Izuku who would have thought you had it in you._ ’ The same feminine voice cut through his mind causing him to startle again.

“ _Who are you?_ ” Izuku thought as he moved to grab the spare clothes he had been told to bring with him. A giggle is the only response he got as he ducked behind some rocks and a tree to change clothes. 

After pulling on his clothes and following the two girls down the mountain side Izuku was tired and ready to get back to his dad. He couldn’t wait to show his father his newest ability. Along with figuring out some way for Izuku to stay dressed when he shifted, because if he was going to be naked every time he returned to his human form he wouldn’t be able to use Loki’s powers as much as he would like.

To say Hisashi was surprised was an understatement, him breaking into a mutter spree about the usefulness of the form Izuku took. However when Izuku shifted back and Hisashi realized his son was naked, he freaked out. Izuku spent the rest of the night trying to calm his dad down over it. Honestly Izuku was loving how peaceful Norway had been.

* * *

_On the island of Vestskjerholmen_

“Is this the place?” the captain of the vessel asked the blue skinned man. He had been approached by the man promising fortune and gold but only if they left to travel to this small island off of Norway. The island didn’t look like much here but given that Norway was home to both Vikings and Enhanced there was bound to be an undiscovered hoard mound on the island.

“Yes, I can feel it, this is the island.” spoke the blue skinned man, as the boat drifted closer and came to a stop. Jumping overboard into the shallows, both the captain and the man walked onto shore and tied the boat off to a rock jutting out.

“So, um, where to next?” the captain asked the man as they stood there on the bank.

“Well now I go find where he rests.” The villain spoke, drawing the captains gaze at the mention of a person on this island.

“I’m sorry, did you say _He_?” the captain questioned the man feeling uneasy at the way the man was posturing.

**_Schunk!_ **

Before the captain could react a dagger had been driven into his stomach. His eyes bulged as the villain’s face broke out in a twisted grin as he twisted the knife in the captain's stomach before wrenching across his stomach, opening the man’s guts and eviscerating him. As the captain's eyes rolled back in his head and his mouth hung open the villain spoke.

“Your entrails will make a fine offering for him, shame greed made you stupid.” 

Pulling a small sack out from under his clothes the villain began to shove the dying man's guts into the bag piece by piece, eventually he cut off a good amount and left the man there to die. Walking deep inland the bag in his hand dripped every so often as he walked. Eventually he arrived at a large rock face, impossibly smooth was the giveaway that it wasn’t what it appeared to be. As he put his hand against the rock, he felt the illusion shimmer and his hand fall through. A smirk broke out on the villain's face as he stepped through the rock. 

Each step took him further and further into the cave, and as he walked he took notice of the fresh deep gouging claw marks that scored the cave walls and floors. The villain kept going deep into the cave happy to know he had found the right island.. Eventually the ground started to become unsteady, pulling out a hand torch he noticed two things. Looking at the ground he found he was no longer walking on rock but on golden coins. Turning on the spot he began to realize that the stalagmites he was walking past were not normal stalagmites but piles and piles of golden coins, jewels and items of immense value. Suddenly he felt a wave of anger and heat wash over him before a voice caused him to come to a dead stop.

**“WHO DARES ENTER MY LAIR?”**

A shudder rolled through the blue skinned man’s body as he called out, “I come offering fresh human entrails, in return for listening to what I have to say.” hearing no word of warning the villain stalked deep into the cave. Eventually he turned around a veritable mountain of gold and came face to face with the dragon. He was every bit as dangerous as the legends said. Laying down a wall of rough red scales curled up, sharp yellow slitted eyes watched him walk closer. Steam seemed to emit from the dragon's nostrils as he breathed out and sent a ruffling wave of heat onto the man. For 1800 years the dragon had been the bane of the North Seas. Many hunters had looked for him and many had not returned. The dwarf turned dragon Fafnir was proof that the Norse gods were very much a real thing. Bones laid scattered around the area, some animalistic and some human. The villain noticed the hoard of gold seem to stretch further down into the cave, before he could look more the dragon spoke again. 

**“SPEAK, YOU'RE TESTING MY PATIENCE, TELL ME WHY YOU'RE HERE”**

The villain gulped, every time the dragon spoke, he made no movement and he seemed almost bored to be talking to him. Clearing his throat he spoke, “I come bearing a gift, in hopes that you would be willing to deal with an issue.” 

Steam emanating from his nostrils with each breath, slitted eyes boring into the man's face as the villain describes the green haired boy. Rage filled Fafnir's heart and for the first time in 100 years he felt the point of leaving his hoard. No one dared to bring back the old ways. Fafnir liked the way things were now and he would be damned if a mewling worm would upset his life. As this puny mortal described where Fafnir could find this worm he felt his stomach rumble. 

“Oh, um here this is for you and where you will be going there will be more food for you.” the villain explained to Fafnir. Dropping the bag he let the guts spill out in front of him. He watched as the dragon seemed to take in the sight of the guts, his forked tongue darting out and running across his massive fangs. 

**“THIS IS A GOOD APPETIZER, BUT I PREFER A FULL MEAL”**

The villain had no time to react before the dragon’s maul opened impossibly wide and clamped down over his head, with a crunch the villain’s body went slack and began spurting blood out as the dragon reared his head back and tossed his head into the air before swallowing it in one easy gulp. Turning he finished off the rest of the body as well as the offered guts, before stretching his legs and slithering out of the cave towards the surface. Orienting himself in the direct of where this worm was, the dragon began to stretch to his full height before massive blood red wings spread out. Flapping them, once, twice, three times the dragon pushed off the ground and took to the skies. A single thought was in Fafnir’s head as he flew across the Norwegian sea.

  
**_“I will feast on your body this time tomorrow, I will not be beaten this time, Izuku Midoriya.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Ronin I will be returning here to write Izuku vs Dragon
> 
> It's a two chapter fight.
> 
> Come on down to the Hoard if you want
> 
> https://discord.gg/9dMSQNH


End file.
